A Simple Question
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: What happens when Neville wants to ask a certain Ravenclaw to be his date?


a\n - I don't own this,,

One shot for Neville and Luna, and yes, I know Neville wasn't in the Slug Club at this point, but I will never doubt, that if he was, he would have taken Luna as his date, please review and enjoy!

* * *

All the kids in my year and I had a free period, and I spent it in the green house, looking after my plants. As I was scraping thorns off my one, I heard footsteps coming near me, and I assumed it was Professor Sprout, so without even looking, I spoke.

"Almost done here, Professor, I just need to clean up", I said, continuing to clean.

"Alright, but would you like me to help you Neville?", she said, except, it wasn't Professor Sprouts voice, it was a very light voice, that seemed so calm. I turned to see my best friend, Luna Lovegood staring at me, with those eyes that seemed to go through you, but I didn't mind of course.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were Professor Sprout", I said, wincing because I grabbed a thorn with my hand that didn't have a glove on. But she just smiled and walked next to me.

"Don't worry, Neville, I understand. Whenever I'm in the Ravenclaw Common room, most people are disappointed to see its me, and wish it was someone else, as well", she said serenely.

"No, Luna, I didn't mean it like that. I'm actually happy to see you", when I said this, she smiled a little. "I just mean, what are you doing here?". She stared down at my workspace, and circled her fingers on the flowers I've been working on.

"I have a free period, too, and I wanted to see what you were doing", she said as she looked up at me again. This made me blush, she really wanted to spend it with _me_? Not even Seamus or Dean wanted to spend time with me. No one did really.

"With me?", I said, and she answered by nodding at me, making me blush even more. She then looked back down at the flowers.

"What are you working on?", she asked, as I too looked down.

"Oh, just plants Professor Sprout needs for second years", I replied.

"That's kind of you", she said.

"I guess". Then I remembered that Slughorn's Christmas Party was this weekend. What made me think about it, I don't know. I was going to ask Hermione, but she asked Cormac instead. Then I asked Ginny, but she was dating Dean, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if he took it the wrong way. The difference between me asking Hermione and Ginny was they were two of my closest friends. Luna, well, not only was she my best friend, I also fancy her. I want to ask to her be my date, but I worried it would ruin our friendship, but I had to try. "Luna?", she stared up at me.

"Yes?", she said, I was so nervous, I didn't know if I could do it.

"Um, would you, would,", I said, why couldn't I do this?

"Are you alright?", she asked kindly, with a smile.

"Yeah, but uh. Would you like to go to Slughorns Christmas Party with me?", I blurted out, scared at what she would say.

"Neville, I'd love to!", she said happily. And I felt myself smiling like an idiot.

"Really?", I said.

"Yes", she said, and suddenly grabbed my hand, which made me blush even more. I then grabbed both her hands in mine, and led her to a bush with blue flowers on it, which made her eyes wide with wonder. I smiled and picked one off and showed it to her.

"May I?", I asked. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes". With that, I reached my hand up and slowly pushed a strand of her hair, and pushed it behind her ear, not taking my eyes off hers, and put the flower behind her ear.

"How do I look?", she whispered. I guess she wanted to since, we found ourselves closer together than we were before.

"You look, beautiful", I whispered back. She smiled and the next thing I knew, she wrapped her arms around my waist, and rested her head on my chest. I was shocked, but I went on to hugging her back, and couldn't help but, rest my chin on her head, and notice her hair smelled like lavender.

"Thank you, Neville. No one has ever been this kind to me before", she said silently, still hugging me.

"Anytime", I softly said, still taking in how nice she smelled, and still couldn't believe that the most beautiful girl I knew, would rather spend time with me, than with someone else.

"We should get going", whispered Luna as she stared at me, not even noticing how fast the time went.

"Yeah", I answered as I let go of her, but kept hold of her hand, and we headed to the door. Even though we didn't want this moment to end, we would have the rest of the year to spend time together, and hopefully even more time after that.


End file.
